


Fake It

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: YGO Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Kaiba's playful banter gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It

_“Nobody needs fake friends.”_ Kaiba's voice resounded in his head.

“Of all the arrogant…” Yami muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Kaiba’s inability to see friendship as something of value was frustrating, but this time he insulted Yami personally. Bitting into the inside of his cheek, he recalled what had started the fight.

“Did you read this article Kaiba? ‘Are you really happy?’” Yami read with a raised brow. “Or do you even know you have magazines in your office?”

Kaiba didn’t look away from his computer as he scoffed. “I don’t read that trash. It’s probably belongs to my secretary and Mokuba grabbed when he was bored.”

Yami hummed in understanding, flipping through the article. “According to the article, if you pursue four basic values, you’ll be happy.”

“And I’m sure you’re going to tell me them no matter how much I could care less.”

“Faith, family, community and work.” Yami glanced up at Kaiba, smirking about his tense jaw and narrowed eyes. “Well…you have three of those. Three out of four isn’t bad, Kaiba.”

Kaiba immediately stopped typing to glare at him. At least he was paying attention now. “Well obviously, you love your job and don’t try to tell me you don’t Kaiba.” Yami smirked when Kaiba’s response was to cross his arms over his chest. “You have a great relationship with Mokuba and you have friends. We need to work on your faith.”

“I don’t have friends nor do I need them to be happy.” Kaiba insisted, just like Yami knew he would.

“You’re right Kaiba. I’m just here going through the papers in your office because I have nowhere else in the world to be.” Yami sighed, returning to his magazine and assuming Kaiba would ignore him again like he usually did.

“Nobody needs fake friends.”

Yami got up and stormed out of Kaiba’s office. He didn’t say a word and he never looked back. Kaiba said awful things and he did cruel things, but he never insulted him like that before. Yami had no idea how badly those words stung until he’d shut the office door behind him. This wasn’t just a ‘Kaiba’s being a dick’ thing, as Yugi and Joey put it. Kaiba was trying to hurt him. Before Yami knew it, the anger he felt twisted and mutated into heartache.

Now he was walking; past the park, past the game shop, past everything. The sound of thunder in the distance made him look up from his feet and realize he’d lost all sense of where he was. Yami’s phone buzzed and beeped in his pocket but he ignored it in favor of rubbing his eyes to keep from admitting how upset he was. Three more calls and Yami groaned, reaching into his pocket to see who was calling. “Yugi…”

He thought about putting his phone back but he didn’t want to worry Yugi. “Hello Yugi.”

“Where are you?!”

Yami frowned at how worried Yugi sounded. “You called me three times in a row Yugi. Why are you sounding like I’ve been missing for hours?”

“Kaiba called me thinking you were here and we’ve all been looking for you! I called you ten times Yami. It kept going to voicemail.” Yugi sighed, but Yami could still hear how anxious he was. “Tell us where you are so we can get you.”

Yami looked all around him at… nothing. “I’m in a field…”

“Where in a field? What field?”

“I don’t know, Yugi, I’ve been walking. I guess I should have paid a little more attention to where I was going.” Yami sighed staring at the storm clouds drawing closer. “And it’s going to rain.”

“I know.” Yugi murmured before saying something away from the phone that Yami didn’t quite catch. “Kaiba wants to talk to you.”

Yami squared his jaw, ready to tell Yugi how much he didn’t want to talk to Kaiba when his deep voice came on the line. “Why aren’t you here?”

“I wanted to walk.” Yami spat, debating on hanging up on him.

“You always come here. When I piss you off you always come to Yugi. ALWAYS!” Yami’s brow furrowed at the slight panic in Kaiba’s voice despite his bitter attitude. “Why didn’t you this time? Did I hurt your feelings?”

Yami should have quickly snapped at him or something, but Kaiba’s mocking was met with silence. Breathing out a long sigh, he wondered if Kaiba hung up on him or if he lost service. Yami knew Kaiba wasn’t one to let a weakness go unexploited. The longer the silence dragged on, the hotter his face felt. His feelings for Kaiba were more trouble than they were worth. Too much trouble trying to dodge prying questions from Yugi and too much trouble trying to invest more time and friendship into Kaiba when he didn’t even want it. It was obvious after what had happened that Kaiba didn’t want Yami’s friendship.

When Kaiba’s voice broke through his thoughts, Yami jumped; surprised he was still on the line. “I’m not apologizing for you misunderstanding what I said.”

Yami opened his mouth to argue with him when he hard Yugi shouting something in the background then the phone disconnected. Sighing, Yami turned around and started walking back towards home. The thunder boomed behind him and the wind smelled like rain. He was going to be walking in the middle of a storm soon but all he could do was keep walking and hope someone would pick him up before then.

After an hour of walking and a few rain drops hitting his face, Yami smiled at the familiar car approaching him. “It’s about time you got here…” Yami murmured to himself, smirking at Kaiba’s limo as it pulled up next to him.

The door opened and Yami held his breath when Kaiba ushered him inside. Seeing Kaiba’s annoyed frown brought back all of the anger and dejection he felt earlier. Maybe it was better to walk in the rain. Kaiba’s frown deepened into a scowl. “Get in.”

“I don’t need anything from fake friends.” Yami spat, his fury renewed and he stomped away.

He heard Kaiba groan and the door slam shut behind him. He expected that. He didn’t expect the limo to remain where it was and a strong hand grip his shoulder, stopping him and spinning him around. Kaiba’s powerful glare would have made his anger fade before, but this time was different.

Kaiba let go of his shoulder. “I told you that you misunderstood me.”

“I heard.”

In an instant Kaiba’s eyes widened and his frown softened. “So Yugi was right…You really thought I was meaning you.”

Yami fiddled with his wrist bands. “What else could you have meant?”

The drizzle started picking up at that moment and Kaiba’s scowl returned. “Get in the limo. I’m not going to stand out here in the rain because of a misunderstanding.”

Yami grit his teeth together at Kaiba’s diminished version of the situation but he followed anyway. They climbed inside the limo and shut the door when it started to pour. Staring out the window at the rain, Yami wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t want to be your friend Yami.” Kaiba said.

Yami closed his eyes and tried to keep as calm as possible. The silence in the limo made it more difficult. This would be easier if they were yelling, but Kaiba’s voice was soft and his own voice seemed to have vanished. The leather seat dipped a little and he felt Kaiba’s fingers on the side of his face insisting he turn. When Yami turned away from the window and opened his eyes, Kaiba’s face was a breath away from his. “Is that why you’ve been in my office every day?”

Painfully aware of Kaiba’s fingers still pressed against his jaw, Yami answered. “No.”

“Good.” Kaiba whispered, sliding his fingers along Yami’s jaw to the back of his neck. “I apologize for my poor choice of words.”

Yami smiled and placed his hand over Kaiba’s wrist, melting into his touch. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Kaiba’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, but it didn’t last as a mischievous smirk pulled at his lips. “You should probably text Yugi now to tell him you are fine now and you won’t be home tonight.”

“Why?” Yami breathed, unable to look away from Kaiba’s hypnotizing gaze.

“Because you’re about to be very busy.”


End file.
